Delilah My Love
by Selene Rose Grey
Summary: About a girl and her venture to find true love after she finally sees the world for what it is. Like my other stories this one is interactive! I want to see what you guys and gals all think should happen and help me with a plot twist every now and then. With adding and taking away characters and even filler info that you think would help build characters or the plot!


I finished writing in my journal and set the pencil on top of the closed book before letting out a puff of air. As I lifted my body from the chair I felt slightly more sluggish than before. Taking a quick look at the clocktower I realized that is was half past three in the morning. Dragging my feet across the floor, and making my way to the bedroom. Plopping my body on top of my bed, I kick off my shoes and lay back pulling the thick blanket up to my chin right as the darkness pulled me under.

It was about six am when I woke up again. I was out of bed in no time changing my clothes and running down the stairs. The tree branches rustled in the wind and the sun broke through the windows of my townhouse. I lived in a peaceful state of not hearing and that was all about to change. Today was the big day, I would be heading to the doctors to get my implants fixed, the last day I would go without hearing the world and I was nervous to say the least. My boyfriend didn't know either and I think that was what added onto the nerves some, though I wasn't letting anything stop me. I had finally made my way through the house doing my daily routine before I grabbed my purse and walked out the front door. I was meet by my personal driver, Miles, with a large smile and hug. He was the only one who knew of the surprise to come. I sat in the back watching the road signs and people go by, it was a good 20 minute drive from my house to the center of the bustling city where the office was located. The buildings grew taller and taller and I became fidgety in my seat.

The time finally came for me to step out of the car. I wrapped my jacket tighter around my torso and walked through the large glass doors where was waiting with a smile. She took my hand and lead me to a white room where we took a seat and worked there for the next few hours. While finishing up I sent Kegan my boyfriend a text asking him to meet me at our usual restaurant. I liked to go out to dinner once a week with my boyfriend, it was always special but tonight... would be different. Tonight I would hear his voice for the first time. I wanted it to all be perfect and I knew in my gut that it would. At six o'clock pm I was officially hearing the world around me. It was loud at first but I was adjusting rather fast and comfortably. Miles picked me up and was quick to start a small conversation. My words were kept to a minimum and I was happy he didn't push me to speak more than I was comfortable with. He pulled up to the front of a large double door building with many windows. I stepped out and was once again engulfed in loud noises, I took a deep breath and walked through the doors. A waiter lead me to the table and I took a seat listening to the conversations going on around me. I turned my head towards the doors and realized that Ashton had just walked in, he wore a bright smile and waved as he made his way to the table. So many things were running through my mind and I had to made quick decisions. First I wasn't going to tell Ashton until after he talked for a while, I wanted to get used to his voice, I have been imagining my whole life how he sounded. Wondering if it would match his personality. He walked to me and kissed my cheek before sitting down and then, he finally spoke .

"Lacey I have been thinking about you all day." He smiled and took my hand into his from across the small table. I sat there in utter shock, his voice was so odd to me, and yet it was like I was dreaming. I smiled and quickly signed back to him how I missed him as well and he chuckled. His laugh was different too. I found it odd that I was having a silent conversation when I have my hearing. How Ashton could be so close yet not know that I understand him now, clearer than ever.

Ashton ordered our food and something I never expected happened. Ashton began hitting on the waitress. What I always assumed and was told, that he was just having a friendly conversation was much more than friendly from what I was hearing. I was in shock and pained. He was talking bad about me to this lady who knows us as a couple. I focused on his voice then and almost regretted my choice from earlier today. I was about to speak up and tell him when I saw the waitress take a small piece of paper.

"I'll call you later when I drop off money bags." Ashton spoke in a husky voice, why was he doing this. I questioned myself. Shaking off the feelings, I smiled when he turns back to me and takes out his phone. I started to realize that things I was used to Ashton doing while at dinner are not what I thought they were.

Than the last two years that we have been together started flashing in my mind. All the times that we went out, all the movies and dinner parties we went to. The vacations and long road trips that we took together. I started to think of the little things that he did, how he always was defensive about questions I asked him like how is day was. He was really jumpy as well and never left his phone lying around. He rarely would come over during the weekends and when he was at "work" he would turn his phone off. The years were playing through my head as I tried to come up with some reasoning for this behavior. When my parents died and his mother and father took me in they were so ready to help me out. When I finally turned sixteen and moved back into the townhouse and became emancipated, Ashton started to come around more and always asked for money. I gave it to him because I had already had all the things I needed. Money. Money. Money. The word circled my brain. Like big flashing lights in town square, it stuck out and caught my attention.

I didn't want to believe my quick assumptions but all the evil evidence was laying itself out. All of the gaps were being filled. In the moment of silence I looked to my hands, and then back up. Ashton wore a sly smile, one that I would have once thought was adorable. My eyes narrowed and then I stood up, gaining the strength I needed to find my voice, " _Moneybags_ can hear you now, you scumbag. I was gonna tell you, but now you can just piss off." With that I grabbed my coat and headed for the door. I heard him then, yelling my name, and it was at that exact moment that I started to laugh.

Miles picked me up from the front. The car ride home was quiet as I sat, relishing in the events of this past evening. Would I go to bed tonight and wake up thinking it was all a dream? I could only hope so. At least now, I know that maybe not hearing, would have been better than I imagined.


End file.
